Dino Force
From the creators of Ben 10, and Generator Rex comes a Prehistoric Heroes known as Jurassic Justice Plot 65 million years ago, the Dinosaurs and Dragons war to have supremacy of the world, but some were seperated causing them to have powerful human intellegence/human like appearence and they became members of Jurassic Justic, they protect Oligocene city and earth from the Wyrm, Cenezoic Club, and more important from Paleo-King! Along the adventure, they gey help from humans: Cole, Jane, Hale, Sam, Rebecca and Cooper. Characters 'Jurassic Justice' *Tyranno-Rex (Brian Bloom) - Leader of Jurassic Justice, he is the representative of the group, since he is a T-Rex he is one of the three Dino's of leadership (like Giganotosaurus, and Spinosaurus), He is interested in human ways, he is also the love interest of Rexandra. Cole likes him for calling him Rex for short same with his team mates. He speaks in a deeper voice *Apatomy (Cody Arens) - the youngest of the group, he is the technician of the group, pretty smart, talented and intellegent, he is a young Apatosaurus, nicknamed Littlefoot, and he is under Anklos' care. *Ankylos (Fred Tastasciore) - the oldest member of the group, he is an Ankylosaurus and a veteren at battles, he trained Tyranno-Rex when he was young, and is the teams respected member and is also Tyranno-Rex's second in command. *CarnoTon (Jeff Bennett) - the cool guy of the team, he is a Carnotaurus who wears sun glases, he is the one who keeps an eye on things that goes wrong. He is also very cautious and acts like a loner at some points. *Trike (Bill Fagerbakke) - A Triceratops member of the team, he is wreckless, always glutonus, but he always remains faithful to the group, and the group leader, he is also the one who helped them fight off the Wyrm to protect the innocents. *Stegz (John DiMaggio) - Trike's friend and partner, he is a Stegosaurus member and a obese one at that, they both try to prove who has the strongest stomach. He also helps Apato with building vehicles *Dractyle (Tom Kenny) - a Ptarodactyl member on the team, he's the scout in the sky *Doctor Paras (Rene Aubejoinis) - The doctor of the group and an expert on ancient languages, he is also a Parasaurolophus! *Packy (Will Friedle) - The kid of the team and he'll do anything to bash his thivk skull into things, he is a Pachycepholosaurus 'Humans' *Cole Danials (Josh Keaton) - The main protagonist of the show next to Jane. He's a 16 year boy who always loved dinosaurs. He was later transformed into a Dilophosaurus humanoid by Dr. Euryipterid! *Jane Walker (Cree Summer) - The Jurassic Justice link to the outside world, at first frightened but grown fond of them, like Eliza from Gargoyles and Sari from Transformers Animated she has tanned skin, only she wears glasses and has a bare midrift. She is a 16 year old Girl and she is a expert at science, which makes Apato her partner in science! She was later transformed into a Brachiosaurus humonoid by Dr. Euryipterid! *Hale Levin (Vincent Tong) - Cole's best friend who goes. He's a japanese exchange student, he is later transformed into a Velociraptor Humanoid by Dr. Euryipterid! *Sam Benson (Samual Vincent) - the brains next to Jane. *Rebecca Martin (Elise Gatien) - Jane's best friend *Cooper Martin (Tara Strong) - A 10 year old boy who likes to help out the team but he must stay at base under Ankylo's protection. He's Rebecca's little brother and friends with Apato *Malcolm Brand (Jesse McCartney) - Jane's love interest who is also aware of the Dino's existance, he is a popular Football Jock, and he also takes tips from Tyranno-Rex about leadership! *Angent Berkley (Martin Mull) - A agent of Anamolocaras, he is trying to see if the Dino's prove a threat or the Wyrm, but usually is helping Jurassic Justice with all the resources of Anamolocaras! *Jackson (Danny Cooksey) - A jealous Football Jock, who always try to out do Malcolm, he is also Agent Berkley's son. He is also a part of Wyrm as their spy! He is later transformed into a Therizinosaurus humanoid by Dr. Euryipterid and reforms! 'Dinotopians' *Giganoton (Kevin Michael Richardson) - One of the leaders of the Jurassic Justice. he is a Giganotosaurus, and he also into Tyranno-Rex's intensions! *Rexandra (Vanessa Marshall) - Rex's love interest, and she's a female T-rex *Princess Corythora (April Stewart) - Tyranno-Rex's childhood friend, she is a Corythosaurus, she knows their descendents are predator and prey, but that does not stop their friendship, she is also a skilled warrior. *Iguanodox (J.B. Sweeny) - Corytho's adoptive brother and skilled warrior, he is an Iguanodon, and he and Tyranno-Rex were good friends! *Mayor Metros (Thomas F. Wilson) - Mayor of Oligocene city, he is a dimestrodon. *Porfessor Allos (Corey Burton) - He's an Allosaurus with glasses *Plesios (J.K. Simmons) - Pleisiosaur that us the mayors second! *Comm. Quezle (Hecter Elizondo) - he is the drill officer of the Jurassic Justic and was at first reluctant to train the new recruits (Cole, Jane, Hale, and Jackson) Villains 'The Cenezoics ' *Saber (Troy Baker) - Leader of the Cenezoics, he is a Smilodon, and he is the most ambitious of the group, he wants to recreate the Ice Age so that his minions could live and take over the new icey world and inslave humanity. *Mammoth (Kevin Michael Richardson) - The muscle of the Group, he is a Wooly Mammoth, and he is Tricera's arch nemesis. He's all brawn, no brain. *Entelo (Dee Bradley Baker) - He is the sadistic member of the group, he is an Entelodont, and he is very short tempered and is cooled off after Apato beats him! *Gastorn (Rob Paulson) - The Scientist of the group, he is a Gastornis, he is also very cowardly and very treacherous! *Indrika (Sumalee Mantano) - She is the strong one of the group next to Mammoth, she is an Indrikothere, and she is also the one who has a crush on Iguanox! *Scratch (Jeff Bennett) - He is the smallest of the group, he is a sabretooth squirel. He pilots a robotic exo mech. *Cludd (John Kassir)- A Terror Bird of the group. 'Wyrm' *Ladon (Robin Atkin Downes) - Leader of Wyrm, he is a three-headed Dragon who wants to make the human race pay for their kind being whiped out, and he is also aligned with Cenezoic Club and Paleo-King. *Skalidor (Ian James Corlett) - Ladon's scecond in commannd, he's a regular dragon *Wyrm's (Dee Bradley Baker) - Scouts of Wyrm and his loyal minions! *Paleo-King (Troy Baker) - The main antagonist and the one trying to revert modern Earth into a primeval neverland, he sees the Jurassic Jusstice as a threat who stands in his path for universal domination 'Cretaceous Brigade' *Spino-Sauron (Gark Chalk) - One of the 3 antagonists, he is a Spinosaurus, but unlike them he is more aggressive, more power hungry, and he got jealous of Tyranno-Rex for falling for Rexandra and earning her love years ago. And is Tyranno's nemesis through show. His hechmen are raptors and they'll do anything to please him especialy Rap-Eye *Rap-Eye (Steven Blum) - Spino's right-hand hench-raptor, he is a scared velociraptor and the smartest of the raptors. His signature color is red. He cares a magma blaster and he knows claw-to-claw combat. He wears sleave ripped vest w/h shorts. *Spittor (Nolan North) - He of is the spy of the raptors. He dressed like a ninjas except it's short sleaved *Klaw (Jeff Bennet) - The dumbest of the raptors. He has an overwaight appearence as he loves to eat meat when he slacks. . *Slasher (Rob Paulson) - he is a Polocanthus, and a dangerous one at that! *Dromeo (Lee Tocker) - he is the spy of the group! *Patches (Tom Kanny) - the most insane of the raptors *Sever (John Kassir) *Scyclaw (Frank Welker) - A robotic raptor *Raptors (various voices) - Solo Villains *Lio-Blast (Clancy Brown) - Liopleurodon conqueror! *Cave-Man (Bill Fagerbakke) - luniatic Cave man who always rampages Oligecene city! *B.E.D.R.O.C.K. (Corey Burton) - a supercomputer who belives that it is the highets rank than man! *Dr. Beki Robinson/ Dr. Eurypterid (Candi Milo) - a scientist that is hired by either Paleo King or Spino-Sauron! Episodes Season 1 #Back to the Jurassic part 1: #Back to the Jurassic part 2. #Back to the Jurassic part 3. #B.E.D.R.O.C.K. #Cenezoic club : Category:Prehistoric animals Category:TV Series Category:Dinosaurs Category:Superheroes Category:Science fiction Category:Cartoons Category:Action Category:Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Monsters